The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of recognizing a hand gesture at higher speed and with higher accuracy.
In the related art, technologies of performing a process in response to a gesture (a movement of a hand) when a user performs the gesture determined in advance with his or her hand have been known.
In these technologies, it is necessary to recognize a gesture of a user. As methods of recognizing a gesture, methods of using a region of a specific color on an image or a region of a moving subject have been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-315154 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-52590). For example, in a method of using the region of a specific color, the color of a hand is extracted from an image and a gesture is recognized based on a movement of the region of the color. Further, in a method of using the region of a moving subject, a region at which there is movement is specified based on a difference between frames of an image and a gesture is recognized based on the movement of the region.